


Picture Perfect

by Chocobroing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hot Sex, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mild BDSM, Oral Sex, Passion, Pictures, Rough Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: Freya likes taking pictures of her friends and is shocked when she stumbles upon Ignis doing…something inappropriate.





	Picture Perfect

Freya liked taking pictures. She was pretty good at it too. Not on the same level as Prompto, of course. He had been taking photos since he was a kid. Besides, she only liked taking them of her friends. To her, photos were a hobby, but to Prompto, it was life. However, she took pictures, she wasn’t in them. That was, unless, Prompto forced her into the shot. She had pictures of Noct, Prompto, and Gladio on her phone, but not many of Ignis. He never liked being in photos and was always too busy to pose for her. She had to sneak photos because he was camera shy. Well, at least to her. He had no problems being in Prompto’s pictures. What was that sorcery? Ignoring the indignation, she continued her trip to Ignis’s to get the pictures she wanted. 

The doorman let her in immediately because she was a friend of Ignis’s and she entered the elevator that would take her to Ignis’s floor. She had his floor and number memorized like the back of her hand. She’d be lying if she said that he had an apartment. It was more like a condo, with all the cool new appliances that would cost her a year’s worth of paycheck. He lived alone because his parents died at a young age and was proven to be very responsible, even as a teenager. He was raised to be a fine gentleman to serve Noct and he knew his purpose even when he was a toddler. He probably learned how to cook before he could talk. 

Freya nearly missed his door because she was so caught up in reminiscing. Blinking a few times, she was back to the present and used a spare key to open the door. Ignis gave a key to his friends just in case he was needed or if it was something important. To her, getting his picture was important. She wanted to see him in his natural habitat. She wondered if he kept his hair slicked back even when he wasn’t on the job. She had to admit, he looked cute with his hair down. It made him look like the young man he was supposed to be, instead of the old man he was trying to be. 

When she walked into his condo, she removed her shoes and padded across his tiled floor. Ignis was a stickler for keeping everything clean so he always asked his friends to remove their shoes before walking around. Because she was barefoot, she could sneak in and get a good photo of Ignis, preferably when he was relaxing. However, she couldn’t find him, which was odd because his car was in the garage when she got there and his shoes were by the front door too. Maybe he was in the bathroom or taking a shower after a long day at work, which he verily deserved. No one was more overworked than Ignis, mused Freya with a fond grin. 

She walked down the hall to Ignis’s room, which also had a master bathroom connected, and quietly opened the door to announce her presence. Her words died in her throat when she gazed upon what she was seeing. What did she say, you may ask? Oh, nothing much. Just Ignis masturbating. 

Her jaw dropped open when she gazed upon Ignis’s revealed member. It was long and thick and very red at the tip. The head was dripping with pre-cum and the sight made Freya unconsciously lick her lips. Her eyes flicked up and she studied the usually stoic man in front of her. He was still dressed, even though it was a bit sloppily which she attributed to the masturbating. A few of his buttons were undone from his button-up, giving her a view of his glorious chest, and his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped so he could wrap his hand around his hardened member. The look on his face was exquisite. His lips were parted and his eyes were closed in concentration. His lovely face was flushed from the exertion and the moans that left his lips made Freya feel hot all over. 

Fool, this is your friend! She shouted to herself angrily. Turn around and leave so he can have his private time! But her body disobeyed her mind. She was rooted to the spot and all she could do was take a picture of him, capturing that beautiful face to keep in her phone. 

Ignis seemed to hear the click of her camera app and stilled his movements, opening his eyes to look at who was intruding his private time. Freya’s throat felt dry when she saw hunger in those pretty green eyes. Surely, not for her, she reasoned. He was probably lusting over who was thinking about at the moment. A pang of jealousy hit her like tidal wave when she thought about who would be on his mind. It was probably one of those beautiful secretaries at the Citadel. After all, he did see them every day and they stared at him like how she stared at chocolate cake. 

Finally, Freya plucked up the courage to speak. “Um…hi?” she said, feeling like a total numbskull. 

“Hello, Freya,” he said huskily, not losing that ravished look. It made him look intoxicating, if she had to be honest. His beautiful light brown hair wasn’t slicked back and it made him look like an angel. “Can I help you, my dear?” That term of endearment made her shudder in pleasure. The way his voice caressed those words made it very difficult for her. 

“U-um, n-no,” she stammered, sounding like a total idiot. “I-I’ll just leave. Sorry for disturbing you. I’ll…knock next time.” She turned to leave, but something called her back. 

“Freya,” said Ignis, his voice sounding more serious. “How long were you standing there?” 

She could have lied, but she didn’t want to. “Long enough, Ignis,” she replied shyly, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously. “S-sorry…I didn’t mean to disturb you. I-I’ll just go.” 

She heard Ignis sigh and his weight shifted on the bed. “Freya,” he said in a steadier tone, “forgive me for making you uncomfortable. It is most dishonorable for a man to do this in front of a lady. It won’t happen again.” 

Swallowing deeply, Freya turned back to him and avoided looking at his semi-hard erection. “Who were you thinking about, Ignis?” she asked softly, nibbling on her bottom lip. 

It took him a few seconds to answer. “You,” he replied hesitantly. The look on Freya’s face must have scared him because he hurried to apologize. “I’m very sorry, Freya. I didn’t to offend you in any way. Forgive me.” He swiftly put his half-hard member away and pulled his pants up, zipping and buttoning them. 

Freya was quick to respond. “No, it’s okay, Ignis,” she said softly, walking up to place a gentle hand on his face. “I understand. We all have our fantasies. It’s not like you feel something for me for real, right?” When he didn’t respond, she prodded some more. “Right?” She gave him a serious look to show she wasn’t teasing him.

Ignis bowed his head and sighed, looking ashamed of himself. It was then that she knew that he wasn’t just masturbating because he was feeling lust or stress. He was in love with her and didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know she felt the same way, though. 

“Are you in love with me, Ignis?” she asked in a slightly shaky tone, verging on hysteria. 

“I’m so sorry, Freya,” he said instead, hanging his head in shame, and that was the only answer she needed. 

The sharp reproof he expected never came. When he gazed up at her, he saw that her pretty face was full of gentleness and affection. Her expressive brown eyes revealed all he needed to know. She felt the same way. Ignis’s heart went crazy when she bent forward until her lips were only a few millimeters from his. “Oh, Ignis,” she whispered, her breath tickling his lips. “I love you too.” 

Ignis’s self-control withered and he cupped the back of her head in a tender yet rough hand, meeting her halfway in a passionate kiss. Their lips moved in sync and Freya practically threw herself into his body, wrapping her arms around his neck in her passion. Ignis was quick in lifting her up by the waist and placing her on the bed, covering her slight female form with his strong one. As their lips moved, Ignis snuck a hand down her waist, in between her thighs, and cupped at her entrance through her blue jeans. 

“Oh, gods!” she gasped, shuddering under Ignis’s firm skillful touch. 

Ignis took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, scraping at every corner and claiming it as his. He could taste her and it sent his blood on fire. The erection he had been relieving came back with a vengeance and he wanted nothing more than to sink himself into her warmth. He wanted to hear her make that gasp again so he repeated his action of stroking at her concealed entrance. 

“Ignis!” she cried out, eyes screwing shut in bliss and trying to keep tears from escaping. “Please!” 

“Please what, my darling?” he asked, pulling back from the kiss to give her a devastating smirk. 

“Don’t make me wait,” she begged, her brown eyes full of tears. “I want you.” She placed both hands on either sides of his face and pulled his head down so their foreheads touched in a tender way. “I want you in me.” 

Ignis’s smirk softened into a loving smile. “I know, sweetheart,” he murmured, stroking her face with a gentle hand. “And I will be, all in good time. Just give me a few minutes to adore you.” With that, he kissed down her neck and tugged at her soft, loose-fitting t-shirt. He wanted her to take it off, she realized. 

She was quick in lifting her arms over her head so Ignis could pull it off and was surprised how quick he got it off of her. Damn, he was good! She didn’t even realize her shirt was until Ignis trailed hot, open-mouthed kissed down her upper torso, using the tip of his tongue to tickle her skin. Freya began shaking and moaning in desperation. The usually stoic man above her smirked against her stomach and made quick work of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. With a tender touch, he pulled her pants down and looked at her panties, noticing how drenched she was. She was twitching and dripping with arousal and it set his soul on fire. 

“Sweet girl,” he murmured in a sinful voice, his eyes dark with desire when he looked up at her. “Look how drenched you are.” Freya’s cheeks flooded with heat and she closed her eyes in apparent shame. “Don’t look so ashamed, darling. There is nothing wrong with it. Sweet Freya…” He dove down and pulled her panties down, coming face to face with her twitching entrance. 

Using his long, slim fingers, he pulled her labia open to look at her pretty pink clit. His scrutiny made her a bit uncomfortable and she shifted, blushing fifty shades of red. He looked up at her with an unreadable expression on his face. His green eyes were dark with lust but she didn’t know what he was thinking. 

“Ignis?” she asked, furrowing her brow in concern. “Is something wrong?” 

“Why did you shift?” he asked in return, referring to her uncomfortable movement. “Are you trying to hide yourself from me?” 

“N-no,” she stammered unconvincingly, averting her eyes from his intense gaze. 

“Sweetheart,” he murmured, stroking her tight entrance lightly. “You needn’t hide yourself from me. There is no shame in your nudity. You look stunning, my love.” 

Freya gave a small bashful smile and it looked like she appreciated his compliment. “Thank you, Ignis,” she whispered shyly, allowing him to open her up more. 

“Beautiful Freya,” he whispered, diving down to bestow a gentle kiss to her wet opening. 

As soon as his lips touched that area, his tongue came out and lapped at her swollen entrance, sucking up her wetness. Freya could feel the pleasure rush through her body, sending shivers down her spine and making her toes curl, and a loud cry came from her. She arched her back in a delicious way and Ignis continued his amorous assaults on her body. As he licked and suckled at her entrance, he ran his hands over her breasts and teased her sensitive nipples. Freya’s cries got louder in intensity and higher in pitch as her stomach tightened to signify her impending release. 

“Ignis!” she screamed, placing a hand on the back of his head and running her fingers through the silk strands of his hair. “Oh, gods! I’m gonna…!” She broke off when she felt that twinge of release coming. 

“Do it, my love,” he whispered, his breath tickling her opening. “Lose control. Show me how much you need my cock.” 

Those words did it. The pressure was near unbearable and she let out a scream loud enough to crack his windows, releasing in strings. She came for him very hard, unable to control the bucking and wriggling of her hips as her essence came out and spilled on his face. Ignis was shocked by the amount of cum that came out of her and nearly choked him. It got on his glasses and dripped down the corners of his lips. With a surprised gasp, he pulled his glasses off and placed them on his bedside table, not even needing to look to know where he put them. 

When he finally swallowed up all of her juices, he pulled back and looked at her with a shocked look on his face. Freya looked ashamed with herself and he found it amusing that she could give that much. 

“My dear girl,” he said smoothly, stroking back some of her hair. “I didn’t know you had that much to give. How long have you been withholding that, sweetheart?” 

“I-I don’t know,” she gasped, trying to catch her breath. “That was…really intense. I didn’t know I could do that.” As she recovered, she looked down and saw the crotch of Ignis’s pants damp with pre-cum from his hardened member. 

With a determined look on her face, she grabbed Ignis and pushed him so he was lying on his back. She ripped his shirt open, popping the buttons, and slid it down his torso, exposing his muscular upper torso. She saw that he had a six pack and licked her lips, diving down to kiss his abs. A sharp intake of breath came from Ignis and she was determined to have him make more noises. He was always so restrained that she wanted to make him lose control. Smirking, she used all of her strength to unbutton and unzip his pants so she could pull them down to reveal his black silk boxers. She was especially happy when she saw his hardened member tenting the crotch of his boxers. 

Freya pulled his boxers down enough to pull his erection out and wrapped her lips around the head, licking and teasing it with her tongue. Ignis let out a loud growl and his hand came down and gripped the back of her head, thrusting into her mouth. A surprised sound came from her and she tried not to gag from the head that hit the roof her mouth. She did the best she could to suck and bring him to pleasure like he did to her. She wasn’t very experienced with oral sex but she would do her best to bring him the release he deserved. 

“Freya…” she heard a guttural groan of her name come from Ignis and her eyes flicked up to see his face contorted with bliss. “Gods, sweetheart, keep doing that.” 

That was all she needed to hear. She wrapped a hand around his member and stroked it as she sucked him deeply, causing him to moan in pleasure. She felt like an absolute mess. Her hair was mussed from Ignis running his fingers through it, tears fell from her eyes due to her gagging, and drool dripped from the corners of her mouth, lubricating his member. But she loved it. She loved using her mouth to pleasure him and bring him to release. 

“Sweetheart,” he finally gasped, arching, “I’m going to cum if you keep that up. I don’t want this to end before it even begins.” 

She understood what he meant and pulled back, releasing his member from the warm confines of her mouth. The woman shakily got up and noticed that Ignis’s eyes were hungry for her. In a flash, she found herself laying on the bed with Ignis on top of her and he undressed swiftly, revealing his lean yet muscular form to her. Once he was bare, he ripped her undergarments off and spread her legs open, slamming into her. The feeling of being filled so quickly made her cry out and she wrapped herself around him, allowing him to engulf her. 

“You’re so fucking tight, my little whore,” he growled in a voice that sounded nothing like his normal one. He sounded feral, untamed, and it made her gush around him. She didn’t know he could sound like that. It turned her on more than she cared to admit. 

“Ignis…” she whimpered, tightening around him, damn near strangling his member in her heat. “P-please…”

“Please what, you little whore?” he husked out, impaling her with his member. “Tell your master what you want.” 

Master? She gave him a curious look and saw that he was practically glowing with mischief. “Master…” she said uncertainly, wondering what type of reaction it would get from him. 

Upon saying it, Ignis thrusted sharply into her, causing her to gasp out with want, and ran his hands down her body, rendering her useless. His movements grew more frequent and she could feel the head of his erection brushing that spot that made her feel like she was going crazy. She had no choice but to let Ignis control her body. She had this inkling that she was going to walk away from this sore and bruised. His thrusts were desperate because she knew that he had been so frustrated for who knows how long. 

“Ignis,” she whispered, letting out breathy moans as he made her shudder in bliss. “Oh, gods…” 

Suddenly, she felt Ignis rap her on the bottom and her skin stung, making her jump in shock. She glared up at him in indignation and he smirked at her, looking rather evil. His green eyes seemed to glow with manic glee. 

“What was that, little kitten?” he asked in a husky tone, rubbing at the flesh he just struck. 

“Master,” she amended, sounding desperate, digging her fingers into his back. “Please…please…” 

Ignis’s smirk softened and he stroked her face with a gentle hand. “Please, what, my little kitten?” he asked softly, keeping his thrusts slow. 

It made it difficult for Freya to think. “More, Master,” she whimpered, meeting his thrust by lifting her hips to press against his. “Please, wreck me.” 

“You better choose a god to say your prayers to,” he said darkly, his voice deepening in lust, “because you won’t be able to walk when I’m through with you.” That sounded like a promise, not a threat. 

Freya managed a small smile. “Is that a threat or a promise, Master?” she asked in a husky voice, sounding very mischievous. 

Something in Ignis snapped and he knew what he was going to do. Hell, she brought this on herself. In a swift motion, he pulled out of her, causing her to gasp, flipped her over on her stomach, and slammed into her once again before she could properly get up on her knees. He slammed into her, brutally, smacking her succulent bottom all the while. He loved seeing that beautiful pale flesh reddening under his ministrations. She let out screams and cries of mingled pain and pleasure, but Ignis never slowed down. He wanted to punish her for being such an arrogant temptress. 

“Ignis!” she screamed, forgetting herself. “Oh, gods! Please! Please!” 

He smirked at her words, proud that he brought her down to begging, and slammed into her even faster, as much as his stamina would allow him. She clenched around his hard member, causing him to let out loud grunts and growls of pleasure, and he could tell from the pitch of her cries that she was cumming soon. This was right where he wanted her: screaming and writhing while he impaled her with his cock. 

“Oh, gods!” she screamed out, having a death-grip on the sheets. “Please, Master! Please!” 

“Please, what, little pet?” he purred, bending down to kiss the outer shell of her ear. 

“Let me cum,” she begged, almost sobbing with desperation. “Please! I can’t it anymore!” Her begging was music to his ears. It was so beautiful. He wanted to hear more. 

He changed the angle of his thrust to hit a different spot in her and her throat seemed to burn because how loud she was screaming. He seemed to have found her little spot, the one that would make her explode with cum, and he was intent to hit it until she passed out from too much ecstasy. He continued hitting that spot until she let out a whimpering scream and drenched his member with her gushing cum. Ignis looked down at his submerged member and saw her sweet liquid drenching his scant amount of pubic hair. Good gods, she was so amazing! 

Their positions changed as he continued taking her and they found themselves in missionary, with Freya laying under him as he pounded into her. Ignis felt his testicles tighten as he continued fucking her through orgasm after orgasm until he felt his back arch and his moans grew louder. The sounds were intoxicating to Freya. It made her feel hotter even though she felt like she was burning. 

“Oh, bloody fuck…” swore Ignis breathlessly between his moans. “I’m going to cum, sweetheart…” His hips moved like pistons and his thrusts grew sloppier and erratic as he got closer to cumming. 

“Master Ignis!” she wept, climaxing violently all over his still in-action member. 

Ignis smirked in an almost evil way and moaned when he felt it coming. His back arched once more and he spilled his hot essence inside of her, growling her name with intense passion. Freya clawed at his back, breaking the skin, and arched up against him, releasing with a final cry. Through blurred eyes, she saw the rapt look on Ignis’s face and it made her smile softly. To see him so happy made her feel glad. Their liquids mixed on his member and soiled the sheets of the bed. With a ragged breath, Ignis pulled out of her and laid down next to her, collapsing into the mattress, breathing heavily. 

“My gods, love,” he breathed, stroking her damp cheek with a loving hand. “That was incredible. You did such a good job, sweetheart.” He smiled at her gently and stroked her sweaty hair off her beatific face. 

“I love you,” she said in shaky tone, reaching up to touch his forehead and brush back some light brown hair. 

“I love you more, my dear love,” he whispered passionately, bending down to kiss her on her trembling lips. “How do you feel? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The concern in his tone was palpable. 

Freya gave him a small, tired smile. “Of course not,” she said softly, shaking her head slightly. “You could never hurt me by being with me. It was wonderful, sir.” Her smile became more mischievous and Ignis’s eyes narrowed.

“If I weren’t so tired,” he growled, giving her a mockingly lethal look, “I’d take you right here and now.” 

“Well, maybe after we rest, you can,” she replied slyly, snuggling up against him, slinging an arm over his toned stomach. 

Ignis’s look softened. “Go to sleep, my love,” he whispered, carding some hair back. 

Freya rested her head on Ignis’s chest and drifted off to sleep, listening to his heartbeat. When her breath became even, he knew she was fast asleep and held her in a tight embrace, protecting her from everything dark and evil in this world. It would take more than a daemon to take her from him. As he watched her sleep, he smiled at her ran gentle fingers down her back. 

Fishing for her phone, he turned the camera option on and took a picture of the sleeping Freya. He sent the image to his own phone so he could hold onto that image whenever life got dark. After he was done, he exited out of the camera option and turned the phone off, setting it on his bedside table. Settling back on the bed, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with a smile on his face. He knew that this would be the soundest he would ever sleep, knowing that the woman he loved was lying next to him.


End file.
